Furniture tipping accidents and deaths are on the rise. The majority many of toddler furniture pieces, typically dressers, are anywhere from about 16 inches to about 24 inches deep and often toddlers can grab the top of the dresser, grab the top drawer of the dresser and even climb into the bottom drawer of the dresser before the parent is aware of this. Top drawers of these dressers often have heavy contents in them further making the dresser more easy to tip over, which when it occurs, often results in the toddler getting severely hurt, sometimes even rushed to the hospital and even more worrisome, a tragic death.
Many products on the market currently offer the ability to attach the upper back of a piece of furniture, e.g., a dresser, to the wall or other vertical support behind the dresser with a webbing strap or cable so the tipping issue is caught and restricted before the entire dresser falls forward. Yet, this can also allow the topmost dresser drawer to fall forward and still cause accidents. Proper fastening of the dresser to the wall poses yet another issue insofar as it is possible that the screws on the wall or the screws on the dresser are ripped apart when the tipping force is too much, especially if the webbing strap or cable is not attached properly in a safe or secure manner and location. After all, most dresser backs are very cheaply made with the backs often ⅛″ thin pressboard or plywood and the frame is typically ⅝″-¾″ and made of plywood or even less secure presswood typically used today.
Also, it is possible that the wall mounting was installed without the use of appropriate hardware such as mollies or lead plugs. If that were so, it would take little force for the tipping force exerted by the child or toddler to “rip” a wall-mounting bracket right off the wall thus allowing the dresser to continue its fall. Furthermore, if the frame is presswood, it would not take much force to “rip off” the mounting screws securing the webbing or cable to the frame or back.